As automatic analyzers handle multitudes of samples, there is a need for high throughput. Customers would like to handle larger volumes of tests with instruments that have a smaller footprint in order to minimize space requirements. In general, high test throughput in a small footprint is an attractive feature.
Traditionally, throughput has been increased by reducing instrument cycle time. Reduced cycle times result in less robust operation of the analyzer.
Thus, there is a need for an instrument architecture design for an automatic analyzer that provides a high analytical test throughput in a compact footprint without reducing cycle time.